humanitiesjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
English Literature Journals
Please share your experiences working with these journals! Feel free to add other journals to the list. Try to stick with this format: each journal should be separated by dashes, and responses under each journal should each have their own bullet. *I moved Exemplaria, Journal of Medieval and Early Modern Studies, MFS, PMLA, Renaissance Quarterly, Representations and Speculum to the Comparative Literature/Theory page, since they do not focus exclusively on literature from England. Back to Literary Studies Journals ---- ANQ: A Quarterly Journal of Short Articles, Notes and Reviews * ---- Cahiers Élisabéthains * ---- Chaucer Review * ---- Early Modern Literary Studies * ---- ELH: English Literary History *Submitted an article in May 2011 and received a rejection in December 2011. The editor shared only the reader's suggestion that the article would be appropriate for a more specialized journal. *Submitted an article in June 2011 and received email notice of acceptance in September 2011 (on a weekend!). Article was accepted as submitted, no revisions were requested (although I do understand from others that it is common for'' ELH'' to request some revisions before final acceptance). No reader reports were provided, but it is my understanding that ELH ''does not usually provide reader comments (part of the reason why they have a quick turn-around time). Was told to expect 12-18 months between submission of final article manuscript and publication. ---- ''ELR: English Literary Renaissance * ''--Nineteenth-Century Literature--'' * Nineteenth-Century Prose * ---- Notes and Queries * ---- Review of English Studies * ---- SEL: Studies in English Literature 1500-1900 *I have not submitted here, but I have heard from others that SEL can take a verryyy looonnng time to get back to you with a response (like over a year). *My submission was accepted exactly 4 months after it was received, as indicated on their website. Over two years before it's slated for publication, but that's because it's basically an annual (SEL's four annual issues each cover a different sub-field). Based on my experience, I would highly recommend submitting here as long as you don't mind a long wait between acceptance and publication. ---- Shakespeare Quarterly *Submitted an article in July 2009, received a rejection at the beginning of January 2010. Two detailed reader reports, as well as the main editor's summary judgment. Reports were detailed, and I felt, on the whole, right about what was wrong with the article. They were balanced insofar as they pointed out some positive things, even in the midst of their critique. I did not enjoy reading these reports, because they were rejections, but I did learn from them, and subsequently revised my entire approach when I turned the article into a (hopefully more successful) book chapter. My impression is that it is very hard to get a piece into SQ but I still recommend submitting to it for grad students/junior scholars because the feedback is in-depth and thoughtful, even if you are rejected. At least that was my experience. *My experience couldn't be more different than the above. Submitted in 2010, after 2 months received rejection email from editor with no readers' reports. The editor noted that the article had made it to the editorial board, so I am not sure why readers' reports were not included. Have heard from others that their feedback is often quite detailed so was very disappointed. Not sure this is the best journal for younger scholars at the moment, since the editor has stated in an interview (excerpted below) that he feels the journal is publishing too much work by junior scholars, an imbalance he'd like to redress. (http://shakespearequarterly.wordpress.com/2011/01/21/introducing-the-shakespeare-quarterly-forum/): **DS: One of the interesting things about Shakespeare Quarterly is that it’s become the journal that young academics very much want to get into, because it gives them the imprimatur of being a really serious scholar. And I think it’s extremely good that Shakespeare Quarterly has been willing to publish assistant professors and even Ph.D. students. But it worries me a little that that sort of author seems to have predominated in the last couple of years—while the senior members of the field have largely stopped publishing in the journal. There are very, very few established senior people sending us their work. **Would you like to see more of that senior-level work? **DS: I’d like to see a mix of the kinds of bright young academics establishing a career, publishing alongside senior people who have something new to say. ***Interesting. Thanks for posting that interview! ---- Shakespeare Studies * Received rejection with no feedback 3 months after submission. Will not be submitting to this journal again. ---- Shakespeare Survey * ---- Studies in Philology * ---- Victorian Literature and Culture *Six months between submission and acceptance. The one downside -- no reader's reports (just direct communication from editor); would have been nice to get some engaged feedback, but can't really complain. Was a bit slower between acceptance and publication (more than a year) due to intervening special issues. ---- Victorian Studies * ---- Category:Nineteenth-Century Literature